


Surprising turn of events

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very much so.
Relationships: Merope Gaunt/Isolt Sayre
Series: Isolope (Isolt Sayre/Merope Gaunt) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021617
Kudos: 1





	Surprising turn of events

Our tale begins in Ilvermorny, Merope Gaunt is visiting the Headmistress's office but not because she's in trouble. She just so happens to be dating her and is telling her all about her holiday.

Isolt asked, "Well, what happened then? Did your brother and father disown you or...? Please tell me they didn't dare to lay even a finger on you?"

"Let me talk, Issy!", Merope sighed.

"Sorry...", Isolt muttered.

"Surprisingly no, to both of your questions. Neither of them disowned me or touched me once. They were... nice for once", Merope told her.

"That's a huge relief. You had me worried the whole holiday!", Isolt said.

Merope smirked. "I'm 'the brightest witch of my age', remember? I can handle my own family."

"I'm your girlfriend, it's my job to worry about you, dear," Isolt replied.


End file.
